Maybe, Kinda, Sorta
by Liviyan
Summary: What I thought should happen in iThink They Kissed. Click to find out more!


**Okay, so, this story I wrote in a matter of an hour, and I could not just let it go; it was like my mind was telling me, 'Type it up!!!' So, voila: you have a new oneshot from me.**

**Oh, and about my other story, ****Six Months,****I'm working on it…chapter stories aren't really my thing, and I'm suffering from writer's block. Any suggestions are welcome! So anyway, on with the story!! No flames, please…oh, and this is set at the end of iThink They Kissed. Really, they cut that episode WAY too short. So this is my extension.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own iCarly. If I did, the episode would have been longer and….well, a little bit better…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, one…" Sam began.

"Two….."Freddie added.

"THREE!" Carly shouted. They began struggling against their duct-tape prison, ironically enough made by escaped prisoners hiding in Spencer's giant pair of pants. But, no such luck; within seconds of their thrashing, they all fell backwards.

"Well, that didn't work," Carly muttered.

"Ya think?" Sam asked. She thrashed more violently still, shouting "Get me out of here! I'm taped to a dork!!" Freddie just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, they heard the door open and close. Carly managed to raise her head enough to see Spencer running in. "Carly! Do you know where we keep string? Like, fishing string?!"

"No! Why do you need string for fishing?"

Spencer ran over, lifted them back upright, and began ripping off the tape. "It's not for fishing! It's for banjo-ing!" He held up his banjo. (**A/N: I know, probably not a word….I think I just made it up, but it sounds like something he'd say, right?**)

Carly stood up, while Freddie and Sam began un-duct-taping their ankles. "What?!"

"My banjo! One of the strings broke, and I told the girl 'Wait, I have an extra at home' and she was like 'Okay, sure' and so I ran here and now I need a string!" he said in one breath.

"Um…in the drawer all the way on the left, I think," she pointed to their kitchen island. He ran over, yanked said drawer open, triumphantly yelled "YES!" while holding up a spool of fishing line, and ran out yelling, "Okay, see you guys later!"

"…well, that was odd," Carly remarked to no one in particular. "At least we're not taped down anymore!" Sam said.

"Yeah; like I need to be that close to you! I'd rather eat a nickel," Freddie said. Sam chose to ignore this. "Hey, Carly, got any ham?"

"No…."

"Sausage?"

"No…"

"Bacon?!"

"Why?"

"Because! You called me over for bacon-flavored ice-cream, but there isn't, and now you have me craving meat!" Sam whined. "Surprise, surprise," Freddie muttered, rolling his eyes again. Sam glared at him, and he looked quickly in a different direction. "Better watch yourself, Fredwimp." She then proceeded to open the fridge. "Ooo, jerky!" She retrieved said jerky and happily began munching on it. "Okay, I'm good."

Carly sat down at the table. Freddie began putting the other chairs back and throwing away the excess duct-tape, while Sam hopped up on the counter, still clutching her precious dried meat.

"Y'know, you guys didn't answer my question," Carly said thoughtfully after a minute of silence.

"What question?" Freddie sat on the opposite side of the table, Sam looking between them.

"The kiss…" Carly started. Freddie and Sam glanced at each other, then looked at Carly. "Yeah? What about it?" Sam said cautiously.

"Was it…fun? Did…did you like it?" she asked in a miserable failure for a casual tone. She wanted to know what they thought; her anger at their secrecy wore off, and now she was just plain excited.

Freddie glanced at Sam, then Carly and back. What would he say? 'Yeah, I liked it. It was really nice…' That would most likely end with Sam going 'Ew!' and then beating him up for thinking so. Or, there was, 'No….it wasn't even that great…' But he didn't want to lie to Carly, and Sam might take it as an insult and beat him to a pulp. Either way, he was at risk of physical injury. _Oh, well…._

He was about to say 'Yes' when Sam blurted out, "Not really…nothing's great about kissing a nub. I mean, it was only to get it out of the way; nothing special." Freddie closed his mouth and looked away over Carly's shoulder. _So that's what she thought…_he should've known. At least now, he knew for sure.

"But, Sam! That's what your first kiss is all about!" Carly apparently forgot about Freddie and his input, for which he was grateful. "It's supposed to be special!"

"Not for me. Everyone was making a fuss about it, and I felt kind of bad for Freddie, so when I went to apologize, it came up and I went along with it. And for me, too, mostly." She took another bite of jerky.

Freddie stood up suddenly.. "So, it was all out of charity? You just felt bad for me? It wasn't even a real kiss, then!" Sam and Carly looked at him in shock, but they didn't look nearly as shocked as he felt. But, hearing her say this, he felt hurt all of a sudden.

"Dude, why are you making a big deal out of it? You said so yourself, it was just to get it over with! What's so special about that?" Sam retorted, but not unkindly. _Darn it, Freddie….you're supposed to be helping me answer Carly's stupid questions, not ask ME questions, too!_

"I dunno…I just…" Suddenly, Carly felt like she wasn't even in the room--just a spectator watching the scene unfold before her. "Well, at first I didn't think it was special, either. But, maybe about a week later, I…I would look at you and I would just keep thinking about it all the time, and I…I guess…I just…UGH!" He growled in frustration, and he began pacing the kitchen. Sam slid off the counter, apparently forgetting about her jerky. Carly remained where she was in her seat, not making a sound.

Sam faced Freddie, "Did you tell anyone about it?!? 'Cause if you did, so help me…" Freddie turned to face her, the look on his face pleading her to understand something; though what, she wasn't sure of. "No! I promised I wouldn't speak of it, ever. I only did to Carly when she said you told her, because she made me. I only thought of it, though, I swear." Sam looked taken aback. "Oh…well, then, I don't see what the big deal is." Carly leaned towards her. "Sam," she said softly; _she_ knew where this was going, at least.

Freddie stepped closer. "Gah! You don't get it!" He turned around, ran his hands through his hair and said, "Aw, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say _what_, Benson?! What's your chiz?!" She demanded, seriously confused now. She came to Carly's expecting bacon flavored ice-cream, but instead she gets the Spanish Inquisition from Carly and some weird blowout with Freddie. Now all she wanted was to eat her jerky in peace, and for everyone to just go back to normal; at least, Carly already did.

He turned back around, and he looked just as confused as she did, but it was somehow different. "I kept thinking and thinking, and…I realized that I liked it, the more I remembered it, and…I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't know what or how you felt, and I was afraid you'd put me in a body cast…and I didn't want anyone else to know, because I wasn't really sure I was really feeling this, and…" he broke off, one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair nervously. Carly was practically singing on the inside. _I knew it! _she thought, _I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later!!_

Sam, on the other hand, was really getting impatient, fast. "Freddie," she said warningly, "what. Is. Going. On?! What feeling? What in the name of gravy are you even talking about?!?" Freddie just sighed. "Are you really that dense, Puckett? Fine. Make me say it. But don't beat me up, okay?"

"Don't worry. She'll behave," Carly said, looking at Sam and in that tone that said, 'Or else.' Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll behave. Now, say it."

Freddie took a deep breath. "Okay…" He looked at her, full on, and said slowly, "I maybe…kinda, sorta…possibly, definitely like you," he said, although it came out more as a question.

Sam looked so taken aback, Freddie was fearful, trying to see what she would do. _Oh, man…..now she's gonna pin me down, spit in my face and tell me never to look in her direction again…..and steal my wallet…._Carly watched Sam, occasionally glancing at Freddie. She never actually imagined he would confess his liking for Sam, so she was also sort of caught off guard. She was gauging Sam's reaction, ready to hold her back if she sprang. Finally, after a minute or two, Sam's brain was functioning again. "….you…..what?"

Freddie closed his eyes and threw his head back in exasperation. "I'll say it one more time," and in a bold move, Carly thought, he put his hands on her shoulders, "I, Freddie Benson, like you, Sam Puckett. Get that?"

Sam just couldn't believe it. _The nub likes…? But, I thought…_"I thought…I thought you liked Carly?" Sam said, confused, pointing to Carly over her shoulder. She knew something weird was going down between them lately; they fought less and less, and he barely even tried to flirt with Carly anymore, like he'd given up. But, she never imagined it was that he liked _her_. And, she _did_ think about hat kiss pretty often, too…._No!_ She thought, _no, no, no! That is taking it too far! I don't like Freddie; he's nerdy, he's a nub, he's got a wacky mom, he's….really smart, and he's….always…sticking up for me….and…._she groaned. She did NOT plan for things to go like this. "Y-you like me? As in, me, the blonde one?"

"No! I realized a little while after that, well, Carly really wasn't gonna go for me anyway, an that she thinks of me as a friend and a brother, so I accepted that, and…well, the whole kiss thing, I just told you about, and there was the whole 'Melanie' thing…"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "What Melanie thing?" she asked, puzzled. Freddie scoffed, "Oh, as if you don't know! Where you an me went on our date to that teen club, and, and there was a slow song, and…you looked kinda hot…" he hesitated, wondering if she was gonna look repulsed, or kill him, or both, but when she made no move he continued, "And, then you kissed me, which was weird 'cause it freaked me out but I didn't mind it at the same time, and….yeah…" By now he was starting to wonder if he was just going insane.

"But, that _was_ Melanie--" Carly began, but Sam cut her off. "Nope, we cleared that up that that was really me, playing a joke on Freddie, Carls. Remember?" Carly just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Sam."

"See! I knew it! And, now I'm confused because…well, on our date you really seemed to like me, even if it was just a joke, but just now you said our first kiss wasn't special…" Freddie trailed off, waiting for Sam's reaction. She just stared at him, mild shock still etched upon her face. "S-so," he continued, "I don't know. Because I'm not…not used to _this_," he made a gesture to make the point that he was talking about the situation. "I didn't even feel like this with Valerie or even Carly. It's just…strange…"

Sam just glanced at Carly, then at the ground, then back to his face. _Okay….so, Freddie likes me, _not_ Carly…and, I'm not beating him up…actually, I kind of like…no! I don't like him….I hate him, he's so….Freddie…_

A little voice started to argue with her in the back of her mind, however. _**Oh, C'mon, Sam. You know for a fact you don't hate him; you would've been to juvie by now for murder if you did. And, you do too like him. You know it. That's why he's still standing in front of you, right? He had the guts to tell you he likes you. Give the kid a break, and a chance. **_Sam sighed. _Well, better just tell him, then, _she thought. _Give it to him right out. _"Freddie—" she began. But he sat down and put his head in his hands. "Forget it, Sam," he said, voice muffled from speaking from behind his hands, "I just had to tell you, and it sorta just came out." He looked up, looking scared and sad at the same time; _Like that night on the fire escape,_ she thought fleetingly, just for a second. "You're gonna break my arm in about seven places, now, right?"

Sam tried successfully not to laugh out loud as she remembered him saying that on that night as well, _Déjà vu…_"No, Freddie…Um, actually—I should probably tell you this now, so I don't have to say it again…I maybe, kinda, sorta…" she paused for a minute s he froze. _C'mon, Sam….just say it…_

Freddie held his breathe, eyes widening, not looking up. _She—she—she's not saying…?!_ He felt he was pushing it a bit too much, and yet he still hoped.

"…possibly, definitely like you, too," she finished, her voice sounding rather restricted, like she never said this to anyone before. He lifted his head to gaze at her, disbelief clearly written on his face. Carly just glanced between them like she was watching a ping-pong tournament. "You…what?" He stood up, and, smiling, Sam glanced at Carly and crossed her arms. "*Sigh* Are you really that dense, Benson? I'm gonna say it one more time: I, Sam Puckett, like you, Freddie Benson."

He broke into a relieved smile as he released his breath, although he can't remember holding it again. "I….wow, I don't believe it! Did you actually say you like me?!" She scowled, "Well, believe it, Freddifer! And like I said, I'm not gonna say it again!" She then proceeded to punch his shoulder, smirking. He winced in pain, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so happy you guys made nice!" Carly practically squealed, giving both of them a hug. She pulled away, leaving Freddie with his arm draped over Sam's shoulders. "Oh! Picture moment!" Sam rolled her eyes as Carly got out her Pearphone. "Sam! Take a nice picture for once!" she pouted, then took another. "So, Sam, does this mean Freddie's your boyfriend, now?"

"Yeah, I guess of all the nubs in the world, I'm stuck with this one!" Freddie looked hurt, "Geez, Sam! If dating me's such a bad thing—"

"Chillax! I didn't say that, did I? Learn to take a joke, will ya?" She ruffled his hair. Freddie just looked slightly annoyed. "Oh…y'know, now that we're apparently dating," he brightened at the thought, which was weird, Carly had to admit, "Do you think you could just be a little—"

"No," Sam broke in firmly. "Okay," he sighed, defeated. Carly rolled her eyes (**A/N: They seemed to do that a lot today!**) "Glad to see nothing else has changed…when I said no more secrets, this wasn't exactly what I meant!" she joked. They all laughed, and after they all calmed a little she said, "Now, let's go rehearse for iCarly. I wanna see what this new bit's gonna be like…"

**Welp, that's all, folks! I tried my best to keep them in character, but….I probably screwed up at the whole 'confession' scene, so…yeah…anyways, reviews would be nice! But only nice ones with constructive criticism or praise; if you don't have anything nice to say about it, don't even bother. Those really hurt…I might give you a cookie if you do review! ^__^ Anyways, peace!**

**~Bella**


End file.
